A Priestess and Her Warrior
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: Even Death needs a little bit of fun every now and again. this is a Kalona X Thanatos one shot I came up with. WARNING: this does contain a Lemon, so if you do not like or you are not old enough to read then do not read. other wise please read and review.


_WARNING! This fanfic does have a lemon in it. I am telling you now just incase you didn't read the small summary. So if you don't like that kind of stuff or you're to young to read it, please leave now. You have been warned twice, if you have red past this, please read and review if you like. _

**Kalona walked into the room, Thanatos was sitting on the couch reading a book. "did you finish your rounds?" she asked with out looking at him. "yes priestess." Kalona said, he sat down on the couch close to her. "everything is going well I trust?" she asked "yes." she closed the book and looked at him. **

**Kalona watched her set the book on the table in front of them. She moved to lay against his shoulder. Kalona looked down at her "you have done well as my warrior." she said, "thank you priestess." Kalona said, Kalona felt her hand touch his chest. She was silent, for a little bit before standing. "Kalona, come with me." she said, Kalona stood with out a word. He was confused, she was not timid in the least and she typically kept him at arms length. Kalona followed the high priestess into her bed room. "is everything alright?" he asked."close the door" she said, Kalona did, something about her was odd. **

**She reached back and unlatched the dress, Kalona stared as it fell to the ground. Kalona was shocked, "priestess?" he felt memories flash back to him. He stared at the vampire, "come here." he walked over, she kissed him. His arms wrapped around her, Kalona found himself unlatching her bra. The high priestess had lost all composure. Kalona bit her lip, she backed up and they fell 0.33back onto the bed. **

**Kalona was ontop of her, there was a glint of amusement in her eyes. "are you enjoying this?" he whispered "very much." she said, Kalona stood and unbuckled his belt. "really Thanatos, this is the third night in a row." he said, she propped herself up like she was waiting on him. She watched Kalona shed his pants, he looked down at her. The immortal pulled off her underwear. She kept her legs spread for him, he leaned forward and kissed her. "can I help it if you are so good." she said. Kalona slipped his penis into her. The high priestess moaned out "goddess, your still so tight."**

**Kalona leaned forward and nipped at her neck. Thanatos wrapped her arms around his neck. One of her hands brushed his wings, Kalona continued thrusting into her. She continued to moan out in pleasure and call out his name. He grabbed on of her breasts, he was rough. She grabbed the covers, he looked down at her. A smile crossed his face, he licked her breast and started biting again. Kalona pulled out and moved back, "Kalona" she looked at her warrior. Kalona laid down and looked at her. "are you tired?" he laughed and grabbed her by the hips. She moved to sit on top of him. Kalona pushed himself up inside of her again. She moaned out "oh goddess yes!" Kalona pumped his member inside of her, his hands guiding her hips. **

**Kalona leaned his head back and moaned as he released in her. She bit her lip, Kalona rolled over and looked down. She looked up at him, he continued. Kalona was able to go all night if he wanted, she gripped the pillow behind her head. She moaned as Kalona nipped at her neck and chest again. His hands played with her breasts and nipples. It wasn't long before he released again. Thanatos laid there panting. "do you want more?" Kalona asked with a smile. She nodded "yes I do"**

**Thanatos opened her eyes to the sound of an alarm. She sat up and turned it off. "Kalona?" she looked around, that's when she caught a whiff of coffee. She got out of bed and wrapped a rob around herself. Kalona was sitting at the table with a cup in his hand. "good evening" he said, "same to you." she poured her self a cup and put suger in it "did you enjoy yourself?" he asked "yes" she sat across the table from him. Kalona smiled, "i hope you realize this is all that is between us." she said "i do" Kalona chuckled "dont worry my priestess." he said. **

**Kalona walked into the office with her, the room was silent. They exchanged few words during the day unless needed. "Kalona, will you go and check on Zoey's group." "yes priestess" he bowed and walked out of the room. He silent walked across campus till he came to the student cafeteria. Zoey turned her head to look at him. "Kalona seems happy" Shaylin said "how can you tell?" "his aura is showing it." the immortal walked over "Thanatos sent me to check on you and your group Zoey." he said. "we're all fine Kalona." she said "good" he said, Zoey watched him closely. **

**Kalona walked through the hall way, classes where already over. "hey Kalona" "Zoey Redbird." the immortal smiled, "can we talk?" she asked, Kalona nodded "sure, but I have to make my first round, do you want to walk with me?" he asked "yea" they started walking together. "Shaylin said you seemed happy." she said, "the new red fledgling?" he asked "yea," he nodded "yes I am" he looked away from her "i don't think I have ever seen you happy or at least really happy." Kalona chuckled. **

**They contunied walking together around the school wall. "so can you tell me what has made you so happy?" she asked. Kalona smiled and wrapped his arm around her "now, why are you so curious about that?" he pinned her against the stone wall. She looked up at him, he grinned "do not worry about it." he started to walk away. Zoey didn't know why it got to her, it just did. She bit her lip, something felt weird to her. **

**Kalona returned to the office, Thanatos was sitting there. "is everything going well?" she asked "yes, everything seems fine." "good" Kalona sat down in the chair "how long do you intend this to last?" he asked suddenly "i do not know," she said, the high priestess looked at her lover and warrior. He had the right to ask such a question. "it will end when it ends." she said "i hope you remember that there is nothing between us, this is purely for fun." she said "i do" she stood and walked around the desk. She sat on his lap, their lips connected in a kiss. "what if it became something more though?" he asked, she stared. "do you think it will?" Kalona looked away, the high priestess nibbled at his neck "we will cross that bridge if or when we come to it." he nodded "of coarse." he said. **

_**The End**_

_a/n: this is actually the end for this. I don't know but I might incorperate it into a later fanfic. If you guys like it that is. So please review and tell me what you thought. _


End file.
